


Oh what a day!

by Groovy82



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Drama, Other, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovy82/pseuds/Groovy82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was having a good day, until he walked into the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh what a day!

**Author's Note:**

> Put slah tag up, but don't know if this story is concidered background slash, or just slash.

It was a beautiful Miami day. The sky was clear-with no clouds, the sun was shining but their was a cool breeze. Despite being burned, and not knowing who burned him. Jesse Porter was feeling good and not at all upset with being stuck in Miami, it fact he rather enjoyed everything about it.

On this particular day he was feeling rather joyful, as he walked into the courtyard of Michael’s loft. He didn’t know what it was about today that made him so happy, he was just in a good frame of mind today. He carefully walked up the steps while holding a case of beer, a case of blueberry yogurt, and a tub of Rocky Road ice cream. He didn’t find it odd that Michael had his door unlocked, as he turned the knob.

As the door opened Jesse could hear moaning and grunting, he stopped the door from opening all the way. He heard Sam saying something in a low seductive tone-something that sounded like, “oh bring it on baby.”

What was going on? Jesse wondered as he stood in shock when he heard Michael’s voice respond-sounding about the same as Sam’s, “oh yes right there.”

Poor Fi not knowing her boyfriend was gay, and with Sam. Jesse thought but was bewildered to hear Fi’s voice scream with pleaser. “Oh you two are driving me crazy.”

What was going on? Jesse wondered as he started to close the door, but his curiosity got the better of him. He opened the door and was paralyzed by the horrifying sight before him. Michael was on his bed naked, propped up with pillows with his lags spread wide. Fi was sitting between his lags, but with her back to him. Sam was straddling them both, it looked like the sixty-nine position from where Jesse stood.

From where he stood he saw that Mike had one hand on Sam’s back, while the other was somewhere on Fi. He saw Sam lean in to kiss Mike, the kiss was passionate and continued while Fi licked Sam’s chest. When the kiss ended Sam kissed Fi the same way, while Mike kissed the back of Fi’s neck.

Jesse was brought out of his comatose state, while Fi turned her head around to kiss Mike. At the instant he as spotted Jesse dropped everything he was holding, and ran out the door. Ignoring the noise coming from the loft the made his way out of the courtyard, and headed straight for his car. Before anyone could come out and try to explain, he had the car in drive and was off.

　

　

*********************

　

　

　

Somehow Jesse managed to safely return to Madeline’s house, without killing someone given how fast he was driving. He parked and got out, and decided to go threw the front door today. He walked in and found Madeline sitting on the couch, staring at him, a look of knowing concern upon her face. He said noting as he walked past her on his way to the garage. She stood took something off the coffee table, and followed him.

“You walked in on them, when you went to the loft before?” He stopped at the sound of her voice. He turned to see her holding two tall glasses of what appeared to be Whisky, with a splash of coke.

“How did you know?” He asked.

“I can see in your eyes. “ She walked closer and handed him a drink. “Also Michael called right after you ran out.”

“You know?” He was shocked this by news. She was so friendly with Sam and Fi, and she seemed on good terms with Michael. “When did you find out?”

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch. “I found out when I walked in on them.”

“Really?”

“yes. Fi was upset about something that happened during a job, so I brought some chicken noodle soap to her condo. The door was unlocked, sometimes they’d forget to lock the door. Anyway I walked in and heard noise coming from her bedroom, I thought someone was hurting her, so I ran in to see what was going on. Long story short I screamed, threw the chicken noodle soap at them, then ran out.”

“So both Mike and Sam are bisexual?” He asked.

“Yes, I don’t know all the details. Believe me I don’t want to know all the details, but their in a relationship with Fi.”

“For how long?” He sipped some of his drink.

“I’d say it’s been going on a year now.” She gulped some of her drink. “When I came home after finding out. I cried, smoked a whole pack of cigarettes, and drank two of these.”

“It looks like you’re on good terms with all three of them.” He said.

“It didn’t start out like that, but I’m learning to accept their relationship.” She said. “Not only because Michael’s my son, but because Sam and Fi are my best friends, or more like part of my family. As weird as their relationship is, I’m just glad I can still get grandkids out of it.”

“What if she gets pregnant by Sam?”

“That wouldn’t make it any less my grandkid, as if it was Michael’s baby.” She said.

“It’s going to be awkward working with them now, but I think I can manage.” He stood after finishing his drink. “Well I’m going to the garage to rest. Want to go to the Carlito later?”

“Sure.” She said while he left the room.

After Jesse left Madeline thought about what just happened. Only a few months ago the same thing happened to her, she’d learned of her son’s romantic involvement with Sam and Fi. The news had upset her a great deal-she was angry at them, said a few things that she realized mead her sound like her own mother,who was a terrible bigot in her day. It took a month but she made a mends with them, and things were almost better.

　

　

　

************************

　

　

　

　

After Michael got off the phone with his mother, he rushed to help Sam place the broken case of beer into a trash bag. Fi was busy picking up broken containers of yogurt, after having put the ice cream in the freezer.

“Well everything’s clean.” Fi said tossing both garbage bags out the door. “Next time, Michael, remember to lock the door.”

“You too Fi.” Sam said and Fi glared at him.

“I know I forgot that one time.” She said. “I’m still cleaning chicken noodle soap stains out of my lavender satin sheets.”

Michael thought about Jesse, and what he’d say to him. He most likely already talked to his mom, who knew about them. He already felt bad about knowing he burned him, and not saying anything about it, now this. No he didn’t want Jesse involved in their private relationship, that was what he’d talk to Jesse about. He wanted Jesse to work with them and hang out with them, except on nights they go out on their dates.

He also started thinking about how they came together. It was right after they rescued Sam from those heroin dealer, well it was more like after Mike returned from being gone for forty-eight hours. When he returned to find Sam at his loft with Fi-he lost it, not in a bad way. They made love for hours that afternoon, and a year later they were still together.

“Hey guys stop fighting.” Michael said coming back to the present. “We’ll talk to Jesse later.”

“Good idea.” Sam said. “Right now I need a shower. How about it guys?”

“Sounds good.” Michael grabbed Sam’s hand and they ran to the bathroom.

“I’m in.” Fi said running after them.


End file.
